Kyle Braxton
Kyle Braxton (previously Kyle Bennett) is a fictional character from the Australian Channel Secen soap opera'' Home and Away'', played by Nic Westaway. Kyle debuted on-screen during the episode airing on 8 August 2012. The actor was nervous about joining the established Braxton family because of their popularity with viewers. Backstory Kyle is a "damaged individual" who grew up with out much love. His father, Danny Braxton (Andy McPhee) walked out on him and his mother died. He was placed into foster care. Kyle developed a vendetta against his Step-brother Casey Braxton (Lincoln Yones) kills Danny, Kyle kidnaps Casey and leaves him for dead in the Australian desert. Kyle moves to Summer Bay to begin a new life and seeks his brother's acceptance. But he falls in love with Casey's girlfriend Tamara Kingsley (Kelly Paterniti). Westaway has revealed that he developed a unique "death stare" for Kyle to give other characters. Storylines Kyle comes to the Summer Bay caravan park to deliver a gun and fake passport to Danny Braxton. Following Danny's death, Kyle begins tailing Casey Braxton. When Casey and his brother, Brax (Steve Peacocke), go camping in the forest, Kyle follows them. Brax leaves Casey alone to get some food and Kyle kidnaps him. Kyle handcuffs Casey to an old car in the desert. He reveals that he is Danny's son and Casey's half-brother. Tamara helps Casey by giving him water. Brax and Natalie search for Casey and locate Kyle when Tamara throws a flaming petrol can at him, causing an explosion. Casey survives but still fails to appear in court. Brax and Heath travel to Melbourne to find Kyle to help Casey's case. His half sister Mackenzie Watson (Kate Jenkinson) takes them to Kyle because she believe it is his chance to get close to his family. They take Kyle to Summer Bay and force him to testify to help Casey avoid prison. Kyle goes to stay with Adam Sharpe (Martin Lynes) and feels left out. He tells Brax that he wants to be a part of the family and he invites Kyle to move in. Kyle befriends Liam Murphy (Axle Whitehead), but is angry when he catches him stealing from Angelo's. Kyle eventually makes Liam confess out of loyalty to Brax. Kyle develops feelings for Tamara as they continue to work together at Angelo's. Tamara tries to avoid Kyle when she discovers the truth and Casey punches him. Kyle promises to stay away from Tamara. But when the pair talk, Kyle misreads Tamara's intentions and tries to kiss her. Casey takes Kyle to the place he once kidnapped him and talk. They decide to move on after they realise that Danny is the actual cause of their rift. Ricky Sharpe (Bonnie Sveen) transfers $100,000 from Angelo's into Connie Callahan's (Celia Ireland) bank account. Kyle notices the transaction and convinces Kyle that Brax made the transfer and is in financial ruin. Ricky convinces Kyle to take part in drug deals to help raise money, unbeknown that she is setting a trap. Kyle is torn between his still present feelings for Tamara and loyalty to Casey; when the trauma of being held hostage by Adam causes Tamara to lose her memories of Summer Bay and Casey, and turns to Kyle who she's quickly developed feelings for. He is unable to resist when she acts on her feelings and kisses him, but he pulls away and puts distance between them by moving back in with his brothers. However when Tamara announces her intent to leave Summer Bay, Kyle is unable to bare the thought of her leaving and finally gives into his feelings for her and they sleep together. His guilt over betraying Casey overwhelms him, when Casey apologizes for being angry at him for helping Tamara, and he blows up at Casey telling him that he slept with Tamara. Kyle and Tamara are now dating. Kyle was devastated when Tamara was going to leave with her parents, so he finally admitted he loves her and she decided to stay. Now that Tamara's memory is starting to return Kyle is worried what it will mean for their relationship when she remembers Casey. Kyle confides in Brax about the pain of losing Tamara, and that he wished things went differently for them however also states that he can live with whatever way it goes as he feels that it is the right thing to do. Kyle is devastated when Brax turns himself into the police, after confessing to accidentally killing Johnny Barrett year prior. Seeking comfort, Kyle has a one-night stand with Robyn Sullivan. Kyle faces further heartbreak when Casey and Tamara get back together; however they later break up. Kyle and Tamara team up to organise a music festival to unite the Summer Bay and Mangrove River students. Kyle is surprised when his ex-girlfriend, Phoebe Nicholson, arrives to perform at the festival. He later turns down her advances. Kyle notices Evelyn and Oscar MacGuire being kidnapped and tries to intervene but is overpowered. He is knocked unconscious and taken with them, locked in a shipping container. Kyle then found out that Heath and Casey are not his biological brothers, feeling heartbroken he went back to the house and saw casey, Kyle and Casey chated for a bit then Heath came, felt weird around Him Heath then gave Kyle a hug telling them they will always be brothers in their hearts and Casey joins in the hug. In a month later Kyle Met Scott Barrett the brother of Johnny Barrett telling Scott Barrett that he is Danny Braxton youngest son, Scott was confused saying that Casey was the youngest of Danny, Kyle explained that Scott Barrett has two new Nephews josh barrett and Casey Braxton the sons of Johnny's. He also told Kyle he is Andy's father meaning that Andy and Casey are Cousins. External Links * Kyle Braxton at the Internet Movie Database * Kyle Braxton at Wikipedia Braxton, Kyle